mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kay Panabaker
| birthplace = , U.S. | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 2001 – present | spouse = | website = http://www.kaypanabaker.com/ }} Stephanie Kay Panabaker (born May 2, 1990), better known as Kay Panabaker, is an American film and television actress. She is the younger sister of actress Danielle Panabaker. Early years Panabaker was born in Orange, Texas to Donna Panabaker and Harold Panabaker. Her older sister Danielle Panabaker is also an actress. She started acting at various community theatres in Chicago, Illinois; Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; and Atlanta, Georgia. In Naperville, Illinois, Kay attended Crone Middle School for sixth grade, and moved to Los Angeles, California at the start of seventh grade. In between projects, Kay focuses on her academics. She graduated from high school as valedictorian when she was 13 years old and received her Associate's Degree at age 15. Kay received two academic scholarships from Glendale Community College , where she attended, studying acting, and where she was on the Dean's list, graduating with honors. She was accepted to UCLA as a junior history major when she was 15 and completed her BA in History from UCLA before she turned 18. Kay was inspired by an elementary school teacher who made learning exciting, and she wants to do the same for others, hoping to teach 4th or 5th grade once she finishes her teaching degree. Career Panabaker has guest-starred in several television dramas and soap operas. She portrayed "Alice Brand" in 7th Heaven; "Melissa Rue" in ER; "Sara" in Port Charles; "Carrie Bauer" in The Brothers García; "Ellisha" in Medium; "Lindsey Willows" in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation; to name a few. In film, she appeared in Dead Heat as "Sam LaRoche"; and did some voice work in the Disney/Pixar film, Monsters, Inc.. Panabaker's breakout role came when she starred in The WB's Summerland as "Nikki Westerly", in the 2004-2005 season. She also appeared as "George" in the 2007 Nancy Drew: The Mystery in Hollywood Hills alongside Emma Roberts and Amy Bruckner. Panabaker had a recurring role in Phil of the Future as straight-laced Debbie Berwick, a friend of, and foil to, Pim Diffy (played by Amy Bruckner). She starred in Life Is Ruff as "Emily Watson" alongside Kyle Massey and Mitchel Musso. In July 2006 she starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie Read It and Weep (based on the book How My Private Personal Journal Became a Bestseller), in which her sister Danielle Panabaker also stars. In 2006 Panabaker was in the first ever Disney Channel Games, on the Red Team, with Zac Efron, Anneliese van der Pol, Moises Arias, Dylan Sprouse, and Shin Koyamada as part of the Disney Channel's So Hot Summer!. Her last movie was the Lifetime Television movie Custody which aired in September 2007. She is also starring in Happy Campers, an ABC Family pilot. Her other recent movies include Moondance Alexander and The Prince and the Pauper with Dylan and Cole Sprouse. Panabaker starred in the remake of Fame as Jenny, an actress; the film was released in theaters on September 25, 2009. She also played the teenage Kitty Walker on Brothers and Sisters. Panabaker will star in the upcoming ABC sci-fi drama series No Ordinary Family, which is set to air during the 2010-11 season. Filmography Film Television Collaborations and other songs Awards and honors References External links *Official site of Kay Panabaker * * *Interview at thetvaddict.com *Interview at Portrait magazine Category:1990 births Category:21st-century actors Category:Actors from Texas Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from the Beaumont – Port Arthur metropolitan area Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:Young Artist Awards winners de:Kay Panabaker es:Kay Panabaker fr:Kay Panabaker gv:Kay Panabaker it:Kay Panabaker nl:Kay Panabaker pl:Kay Panabaker pt:Kay Panabaker simple:Kay Panabaker sl:Kay Panabaker fi:Kay Panabaker sv:Kay Panabaker tr:Kay Panabaker